


Goodbye (Take Me To Heaven)

by alligatorfuckhouse92



Series: Show Me Love Part 1 [2]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/F, Goodbyes, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), So emotional..., Tears, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92
Summary: Heaven.Open Your Doors.Ready Your Angels.Maybe She Falls.Give Her Two WingsTeach Her To Fly
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Series: Show Me Love Part 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1430650
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Goodbye (Take Me To Heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this stumptown scene, with Dex in a church talking to God and I wanted to play with that.
> 
> What if it was Maria?
> 
> Oh and the image is my edition.

I'

Rainy days and cold nights have passed.  
Spend hours in complete solitude.  
Life is over.  
Her future no longer exists.  
Maria needs this, she feels stupid for being here. But if there are the nordic gods, aliens and mad titans, raccoons with guns. Well maybe he exists too.

This is her first time in a place like this. It is empty and in total silence.

She slowly walked down the aisle, lighting with candles, put her hands in the pockets of the black leather jacket, her fists clenched, shaking with anger . Maria stopped and took a deep breath, her eyes fixed on the figure of God in the middle of the great hall. The moonlight shone through the colored windows, making the church shine.

"Hey, I need to talk to you, Lord."

Maria stood in front of the figure, her back straight and her head high, searching the words in her head.

“Why Natasha? Why Nat? Tell me?” Her voice rumbled on the walls. "Twelve years, I've lived twelve wonderful years with the love of my life. An incredible life, the life I dreamed of. Then, you took my life, you took five years of my life with her. You took me away from her." Maria said in her voice full of rage, the lump in her throat did not let her breathe in. She is tired of crying, tired of fighting against her pain and the guilt.

"I was going to marry her, you know ... Of course you know, your merciful father God, you see everything." Maria said with a bitter giggle, her face turned red, her vision blurred by tears. "I would marry her, the woman I love, maybe in the future having children, a home ... with children playing in the garden and listening her beautiful laughs. But, now she's gone. My Natasha. "

  
The horrible silence is the only answer for Maria. The figure of God with open arms and his sacred heart, remained unperturbed.

"Now, I live in a dark and lonely apartment." Maria's voice broke, tears fell down her face, emotions overflowed, the feelings she was trying to hide were released "I’m feeling the worst pain. No more laughter from Natasha, no more beautiful days with her by my side. She is an angel to me, I will never see the woman I love again. I have to learn to live without Nat and I can't do that. Without her love, everything is a lie. All I feel is the cold pain inside.  
Nat, she's my world, she is the reason I feel alive, Sir.”

Maria begging, slipped on the bench and cried with her hands covering her face. “Please listen to my prayer. Take me to heaven. Take me to heaven with Natasha, please. Hear my prayer God. I want to tell her goodbye."


End file.
